the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Meyer
|death=April 2180, MBH |species=Human |gender=Male |height=2.01 meters |mass=98 kilograms |hair=Black |eyes=Green, later yellow |skin=Pale |occupation= |era=*NoHead era *Peace era *Second S.M.S.B. era |affiliation=*S.M.S.B. *Knights of Meyer *Meyer family |masters=Master Intelligence |apprentices= }} Thomas Meyer (c. 2020-2180) was considered one of the most powerful dark mutants of all time, second only to Mr. Stupid NoHead. He was schooled at Lazar Institute until his expulsion. Later he fostered a friendship with Master Intelligence while living in New York City for a summer with his great-aunt, Myra Gordon. Thomas joined the S.M.S.B. and changed his name to Centauri. The two made plans to find the Sword of Abomination and wield their new-found power to their ends and others, leading a mutant revolution with the aim of driving the forces of evil from the Earth for good. Their friendship and Centauri’s membership fell apart after the two were involved in a three-way duel with Baby Strength that resulted in Force Baby’s death. Centauri left New York City, took the name of the Dark Flame, and soon stole the Sword of Abomination from George Thames, proceeding alone with the revolution he and Master Intelligence had planned. He established a power base in continental Europe at the fortress Nurmengard. The Dark Flame was a complex figure, highly idealistic but marred by sociopathic tendencies and his links with the dark side, a revolutionary operating outside the law. He was not a wanton killer or torturer, but he and his followers (in a single-minded and unpopular quest; one’s allies must often be unsavory characters) committed numerous crimes, including several known murders and eventually genocide. In 2180, at the height of his power, he invaded the MBH and murdered Master Intelligence after a legendary duel. This led to his own death at the hands of Sebiscuits. Biography Early Life Thomas Meyer was born around 2020, possibly in New York. He was educated at the Lazar Institute, where he excelled at his work and absorbed much of the strength-obsessed and darkness-flavored school culture, but ran afoul of its rigid hierarchies. An extremely talented mutant with an attractive, winsome personality and solemn disposition, he, like many similar others, felt the pull of the dark side. As a Lazar student, he was taught that the dark side is a means to an end, a powerful and mysterious tool for a strong-willed young mutant to use to achieve his ends, as well as not adequately convinced of their tendency to lead down a dark path of moral deterioration. ‘Twisted experiments’ had been the reason for his expulsion from Lazar before graduating, but his mischievousness and disdain for rules probably played a role as well in such an authoritarian institution as Lazar. Keenly interested in history, lore, and the power of artifacts, he became fascinated with the Sword of Abomination, to the point of appropriating their runic symbol as his own personal emblem and engraving it on the walls of Lazar prior to his departure. Thomas' cousin, Ramona, had joined the dark side around this time, becoming the Dark Woman, though she ensured Thomas was unaware of this. After Ramona disappeared, Thomas became deeply worried about his cousin's safety. Joining the S.M.S.B. After expulsion, Thomas’ quest for information about the Sword of Abomination led him to New York City, where Mean King had been laid to rest. Conveniently, his great-aunt, acclaimed merchant Myra Gordon, lived there and provided a place for him to stay, complete with a treasure trove of books and documents and a minimum of supervision. The day after his arrival, Thomas, with Myra's assistance, sent boxes of Shock-o-Chocs filled with animated air horns saying "really rude things" to the Knights of Plague. It was in Myra’s house in early 2042 that Thomas met and befriended Master Intelligence. The two teenagers shared a lot in common: they were intellectuals and class-toppingly talented young mutants who were idealistic and ambitious. (Master Intelligence, who felt trapped by the death of his friend Red X and familial obligation, gained a glamorous connection to the excitement of faraway places and things in Thomas. Thomas, an ego case, gained a powerful ally, complete with stimulating conversation, who didn’t threaten his sense of control.) Thomas joined the S.M.S.B. and took the name of Centauri. It is clear that the pair were very close and the platonic affection was genuine on both sides. They shaped one another’s ideas, powers, as well as destinies from that day forth. They also shared two preoccupations. The Sword of Abomination held their fascination for many shared reasons, but their most fundamental reasons they didn’t quite have in common. Centauri wanted (together with his friend) to acquire the Sword and wield its power, with the controlling motive common to many sociopaths — no one else can be trusted, the only way to assure things stay good is to take control for oneself, the only way to take control is to be strong. Master Intelligence yearned for the Sword because he believed that with it, no villains would do very much, and none of his friends and allies could be killed like Red X and Paige. They also dreamed of protecting the Muggles and beginning centuries of world peace. Again, Intelligence’s reasons were subtly different: in his youth, he was traumatized by Operation: Purge and the deaths of his parents, and was determined not to lose any other loved ones. When Centauri returned to the MBH, he accidentally released three zerads. Thanks to Ramona, they were able to escape, and Ramona joined them for dinner, during which time he met the other members of the S.M.S.B. Death of Centauri's Parents In 2048, Centauri's parents were killed. Centauri was depressed by this event, and he refused to speak to any of the other S.M.S.B. members out of grief. When Centauri learned that they had yet to be buried, he immediately went to Nicole's thrift store to purchase a shovel. After learning of this from Veronica, Nicole showed him where to find them. When he found the shovel, Veronica rung him up and he finished his trip there. He immediately buried them, just as Sebiscuits arrived, having canceled his skating trip with his parents (in a dishonest way) in order to do so. Mission to the t and i Factory Unbeknownst to Centauri, the Dark Woman was secretly mounting a return using the hologram pit to record her knowledge and discover the secrets of the S.M.S.B. Along with Master Intelligence and the others, Centauri moved to thwart the Dark Woman. The group suffered a series of exhausting and difficult challenges down in the t and i Factory chambers, in an attempt to stop the pit from being stolen and the Dark Woman destroying Master Intelligence. Throughout the challenges the group was picked off one by one and in the final task, Centauri was left on his own when Master Intelligence was unable to pass through, this left Centauri to face the Dark Woman alone. The Dark Woman bound Centauri and summoned a wall of fire behind the door to prevent him from escaping, then tempted her cousin with the promise to bring his parents back from the dead. Centauri still refused, so the Dark Woman attempted his murder. She withdrew, however, when she suddenly realized she loved Centauri too much to hurt him. found she could not hurt him without experiencing unbearable emotional pain. Without a second thought, Centauri killed her, by unknown means. Locating the Sword For his fortieth birthday, Centauri received a river stone from Master Intelligence, something that came from the River of Light located behind NYC Hospital. The stone was later revealed to be mutated. It had helped Centauri save his memories when he was almost erased by the Styricat, a criminal organization in Africa. In 2069, Centauri delved into his research, and finally learned that the Sword of Abomination was located at the workshop of George Thames. He told this to Master Intelligence, who insisted that they could not steal the sword from him. This made Centauri furious, though Master Intelligence swiftly curtailed the argument after becoming uncharacteristically angry. Betrayal Later on, Centauri began to question the reality of the S.M.S.B., and confronted Master Intelligence in the meditation chamber. Soon, Master Intelligence said they needed to go to the Fun Room to check on Force Baby and Baby Strength. On the way, Centauri said he didn’t care about them or Intelligence at all, and they were merely in his way. When they arrived at their destination and headed inside, Intelligence declared that he no longer desired the Sword, and this led to an argument between the two. Disturbed, Baby Strength guided Force Baby away before intervening in Centauri’s and Intelligence’s argument, though Intelligence told him to stop. Centauri reminded Intelligence that he planned to share the Sword of Abomination and his authority once he had acquired both. Intelligence then said he understood Centauri was turning to the dark side and refused to help him. Baby Strength quietly said to kill Centauri on the spot, only to be rebuffed. With that, Centauri lost control and drew his sword, displaying his darker side. Although Baby Strength drew his own weapon, Intelligence initially refused to fight. Centauri attacked first, torturing Baby Strength with lightning, but Intelligence stepped in and telekinetically hurled him away, breaking the contact. Although Master Intelligence told Baby Strength to grab Force Baby and leave, Baby Strength insisted on staying. Centauri immediately assaulted both opponents, hurling fire at Master Intelligence. Intelligence, however, sent the flames hurtling back towards Centauri; Centauri countered by making the flames disappear. Centauri then hurled him backward and fired several more beams, which the mutant blocked. Master Intelligence then hurled a pile of rope at Centauri, binding him in moments. Intelligence drew his sword and held Centauri at bladepoint, announcing his arrest, but at that moment Baby Strength, insistent on the kill, destroyed the ropes. This intervention subsequently became a three-way duel between the three of them. Satisfied, Centauri fired a beam, which was deflected. They began to duel with their swords as Force Baby watched. Finally, Centauri kicked Master Intelligence and fired lightning at him. Master Intelligence countered with a torrent of energy from cuffs he was using, and the two attacks connected. However, Centauri broke the connection and incapacitated Baby Strength with a stun beam. He then lunged at Master Intelligence. Baby Strength recovered and continued the sword duel. When Centauri wounded Baby Strength across the back, Master Intelligence was left to fight alone. Both of them immediately fired energy and lightning, and their attacks connected until Intelligence threw the tendrils into the wall, knocking both duelists to the ground. With that, Force Baby stepped out from where he was hiding. Master Intelligence and Centauri resumed the lightning lock. Force Baby used the Force to break the connection, but the death beams rebounded into him, killing the latter. Though the blast knocked out both duelists, Centauri awoke to see Baby Strength running to Force Baby’s corpse and crying in grief. Unmoved by the spectacle, he immediately Apparated away to the border of New York City. Rise to Power The Sword of Abomination After Centauri fled the MBH and New York City, he continued the search for the Sword of Abomination alone. Now on the side of darkness, Centauri adopted the alias of the Dark Flame for everyday use. He also found a cloak thrown out, and used his powers to reshape and clean it before putting it on. He quickly remembered the rumors about George Thames. As such, the Dark Flame broke into George’s workshop, laid in wait for the blacksmith to return, fired a stun beam at him, and stole the Sword, thereby becoming its new master. He had probably gotten the idea that the old owner of the Sword need not be killed in order for it to recognize a new master from Master Intelligence and Jonathan, as the prevailing lore at the time was that ownership passed only by murder. The Dark Flame flew away to the countryside and gave the Sword a heavy blast into the air, illuminating the light sky in the process. International Mutant Hunt Following his acquisition of the Sword of Abomination Centauri began amassing an army of followers, and began openly using the Dark Flame as his name. Eventually he and the Knights of Meyer, a "legion of fanatics", launched several devastating attacks across North America, committing mass-slaughter, and garnering international attention from authorities. Several of the attacks carried a high risk of war. In response to the Dark Flame's actions an international mutant hunt ensued, and was reported on in periodicals such as the Perpetual Seer and the The London Ghost At some point the Dark Flame was almost captured, but was able to evade his pursuers, and disappear. U.S.President Selena Picquery would later lay the blame for the Dark Flame's escape on Teryn Weber, claiming that she had let the dark mutant "slip through her fingers". Shadow Wars The extent of the Dark Flame’s success in his revolutionary endeavors is unclear. He succeeded in erecting a prison to serve as a form of containment for his enemies, breached only by Sebiscuits, making it comparable to the infamous Muggle prison, Colditz Castle. But there is no evidence he succeeded in toppling any governments - at the very least, it’s not mentioned - or made much of a dent in the Republic, as it remained stubbornly intact. In what few accounts of the Dark Flame’s revolution exist, his great power as a mutant is mentioned often, but there is less mention of his crimes. Impersonating Mary Unbeknownst to Picquery, the Dark Flame had already infiltrated the Whitehouse by assuming the identity of Olivia Alexandra Mary. The Dark Flame believed the mysterious attacks occurring in New York City to be the work of a powerful Obscurial, which he felt would be a great asset for his plans of world domination. Using his disguise as Mary, the Dark Flame came into regular contact with Colby Credence, whom he believed to be connected to the Obscurial due to a vision he received. Believing Colby was an orphaned Squib, the Dark Flame manipulated him into helping him find the Obscurial with the promise of protecting him from his abusive adoptive father and teaching him mutantry. During this time, the Dark Flame (as Mary) arrested Jay Organa, whose escaped beasts were believed by the government to be the cause of the Obscurial's attacks. During his interrogation, the Dark Flame discovered the Obscurus within Jay's suitcase, and in an effort to hide his tracks, had him and Kira Golberg sentenced to death. Afterwards, he approached Colby Credence after Mary Lou Credence was killed by the Obscurial and had him track down his adoptive sister Maggie Credence, believing her to be the source of the Obscurial. Once they found Maggie, who happened to be with Anakin, the Dark Flame cruelly rejected Credence, as he had no further use of him. This angered Colby, who then revealed that he was the Obscurial, much to the Dark Flame's surprise. The Dark Flame attempted to convince Colby and Anakin that they had nothing to fear any more and to join his ranks, but this further angered Colby who began rampaging through the city despite Anakin's protests. After the Obscurial's death at the hands of the Team of Terror, the Dark Flame was apprehended by Jay, who then revealed his real identity. The Dark Flame was dragged off. As this happened, he correctly deduced that the Team of Terror had to be dealt with quickly, or else they could very well destroy him and his army. The Dark Flame eventually escaped and began using the Gladiator's former prison, Negagard, to serve as a form of containment for his enemies, breached only by Sebiscuits. Despite what has been said before, one murder is noted, that of Eegan Grover's wife, and presumably there were others. Raid on Palmyra The Dark Flame understood that if he destroyed the Map of Light, the very fabric of the light side itself would burst apart. The Knights of Meyer soon discovered that the Map was in the possession of Eegan Grover in Palmyra who believed that the safety of the Map of Light was essential. The Dark Flame, who knew Eegan, brought his personal cruiser, Defilement, to Palmyra, where its military forces attacked Palmyra. Once the Knights of Meyer, under the command of Captain Photon, began the assault, the Dark Flame arrived on the battlefield and spun a huge tornado with his powers that wiped out the entire city. Moments later, he was shot at by Eegan himself, but the Dark Flame telekinetically stopped the bullet midair. He then proceeded to confront Eegan. The Dark Flame, whose true identity was known to the old man, demanded that Eegan give the Map of Light to the Knights of Meyer. Eegan refused to submit to the will of the dark side and reminded the one-time S.M.S.B. member that the Dark Flame could not escape his conflict, and that he still refused to give him anything, at which point the Dark Flame struck him down with his sword. Moments later, Jason Grover, Eegan's grandson, attempted to shoot him, but before he could, he was brought before the Dark Flame. The dark warrior realized that Eegan gave the map to Jason and ordered that the troopers bring the child onto the Dark Flame's command shuttle, before giving the order to kill the rest of the townspeople. One Knight of Meyer, KM-15, hesitated and ultimately chose not to fire on the civilians, an act that the Dark Flame noticed as he boarded his shuttle. Locating KM-15 Unknown to the Dark Flame at the time was that Jason had hidden the Map of Light with his sisters, Britney and Sue, who hid until the Knights of Meyer left Palmyra. Jason was brought aboard the Defilement for interrogation, where he was placed into an interrogation chair. The device was used by the dark warrior to extract information from his prisoners. Flame Order interrogators were unable to break Jason, but they did learn that he was related to Eegan, a feat that the Dark Flame noted once he began interrogating the boy personally. Though the dark mutant was impressed that Jason had not yet been broken, the Dark Flame began utilizing his powers to mentally extract the information from Jason's mind. The child, who resisted the power attack, finally was forced to reveal that he had hidden the Map with his sisters and that Sue and Britney were probably still in Palmyra. The Dark Flame informed George and Captain Photon of the new development and left the recovery of the Map in the hands of the military. Jason was left under the guard of several knights. KM-15, who planned to defect from the Knights of Meyer after coming to believe that they were a force for evil, tricked the guards into handing Jason over to him, under the pretense that the Dark Flame wanted the prisoner brought to him. KM-15 and Jason escaped aboard a skyfighter, which blasted its way out of the Defilement's hangar. The Dark Flame arrived on the bridge and was told that a Knight of Meyer helped Jason escape, and he realized that it was KM-15 after remembering how the conflicted soldier had hesitated in Palmyra. He immediately sent KM-29 to find the rogue knight. The War Continues There were many other murders as well. Though the Dark Flame certainly wasn’t as blatantly murderous as Mr. Stupid NoHead, allusions made to his rise to power suggest that he was operating on a grand scale: Master Intelligence, for instance, referred to his building an army and unlike NoHead, he felt secure enough to build a prison. He was also noted to be capable of darkness from a young age: he had quite openly mentioned the idea of ruling Muggles as benevolent overlords, and suggestions were made to the fact that his experiments were too dark even for Lazar, a school with a dark reputation to begin with, leading to his expulsion. Final Battle and Death Master Intelligence hesitated to confront the Dark Flame, despite the belief held by many, including quite possibly both men themselves, that he was the only mutant skillful enough to stop his former friend. His reasons for hesitating may have included residual affection for his ex-flame, residual sympathy for his revolutionary goals, or shame over his role in shaping the Dark Flame’s revolution, but Master Intelligence was also afraid the Dark Flame knew better than he did who exactly was responsible for killing Force Baby and he didn’t want to find out. But when the Dark Flame invaded the MBH, Intelligence knew that the battle had to be fought. At this point, Master Intelligence had already been importuned by people who suffered from his former friend’s actions to move against him. Eye-witnesses stated that it was the greatest duel ever fought. For three hours, neither opponent could gain any sort of advantage. Finally, the Dark Flame disarmed Master Intelligence, and Intelligence disarmed him in turn. Remembering why they were fighting, Master Intelligence pleaded with the Dark Flame to turn his back on the dark side and redeem himself for the choices he had made, offering anything he wanted if he would come back with him. The Dark Flame held out his sword, seemingly offering it, but then, in an attempt to overcome the light side completely, he ignited the sword, plunging it into his enemy’s chest. As the dying Intelligence looked down in shock, the Dark Flame thanked him for giving him what he had wanted. He then hurled him through a window. Lindsay angrily insulted the Dark Flame for what he had done. She and Sebiscuits engaged the Dark Flame in combat, attacking relentlessly. The Dark Flame met their attacks with his own, and both sides seemed to be evenly matched. At one point, Lindsay and Sebiscuits hurled their swords at him, and Sebiscuits caught them and briefly engaged the Dark Flame before giving Lindsay her sword. However, Sebiscuits unintentionally sliced through Lindsay’s sword handle. Lindsay was then blasted into the doorway leading into the chamber. Sebiscuits furiously rounded on the Dark Flame and attacked with rage, raining down fast. The Dark Flame easily countered his strikes, but eventually began to struggle. Sebiscuits attempted to rally and pulled his enemy into a bladelock. The antagonist broke the contact and resumed fighting. Sebiscuits finally managed to overpower Dark Flame’s defenses and slammed his own sword against his neck. The antagonist fell back and died. This ended the Shadow Wars, as well as Master Intelligence’s heroic career. Physical Description From the beginning, Thomas Meyer had blonde hair which fell out and turned black later on. His supersuit, which was blue, resembled Robin’s, from “Batman,” to an extent. He was slim and stood at 201 centimeters as an adult. As a villain, the Dark Flame had yellow slits for eyes and wore a set of elegant black robes. He would also wear a dark mask on occasion. Personality and Traits Thomas Meyer was charming and brilliant as a young man. His attraction to the dark side, noted previously, was predictable given his personality and background, and not necessary malevolent in its initial stages. He was highly intelligent, powerful, idealistic, as well as ambitious to the point of ruthlessness, with a vicious temper: for example, when Baby Strength challenged his and Master Intelligence’s plans and tried to convince his friend to abandon his darker ambitions, Centauri “lost control” and used lightning against Baby Strength. Some considered the Dark Flame the most powerful villain in history, aside from Mr. Stupid NoHead. Of course, history is very long indeed, and the most recent parts are often best remembered. The Dark Flame was extremely arrogant and self-centered, but able to recognize talent in others and form (or pretend to form) close human connections. Like NoHead, he was incapable of love, which he deemed “a cliched path to destruction.” In comparison to the “stupid” evil exhibited by some beings, the “officious” evil exhibited by the likes of the Gladiator, or the “chaotic”, “narcissistic” evil characteristic of Mr. Stupid NoHead, the Dark Flame is probably best understood in terms of sociopathy. He was filled with intrinsic manipulative traits and the willingness to use them for his own purposes, as well as a malleable moral compass. In addition, he had little interest in, or patience with, those he considered beneath him. He considered Master Intelligence an equal, for instance, but was dismissive of the less talented and intelligent Baby Strength and the unstable Force Baby. The Dark Flame was idealistic to an extreme, and was possibly a racist supremacist as well as a Muggle-hater. He had absolutely no complaints about the murder of hundreds of innocent people who, from his perspective, were lesser than he. That being said, he did understand at least the rudiments of how death affected other people, judging from the fact that he fled in fear of his life after the intense duel between him, Master Intelligence, and Baby Strength which resulted in Force Baby’s death. In his later days, he held Mr. Stupid NoHead in complete contempt, considering him a powerful idiot who understood nothing of importance. When in old age, whilst dueling the S.M.S.B. in their own headquarters, he was openly defiant and even mocking, goading Master Intelligence during their duel. Indeed, he seemed to exhibit a grotesque remnant of the merry temperament of his youth, as though glad he finally had someone interesting to fight. His last stand against Sebiscuits and rather optimistic outlook on “the next great adventure” seems clear in its connection to his old friend Intelligence. Powers and Abilities Thomas Meyer was a mutant of tremendous power, indeed, one of the greatest in history. As a former master of the Sword of Abomination, Meyer's already extremely formidable power was further enhanced by the artifact's legendary powers, allowing him to perform strikes more powerful than any believed to be otherwise possible. Sword combat Thomas was a duelist of tremendous skill. While not as skilled as Mr. Stupid NoHead, he was still one of the greatest duelists of all time. Indeed, he was one of the very few who was the equal of Sebiscuits and Master Intelligence when both latters were at the height of their power. He was seen besting Jay Organa and former police officer Kira Golberg, even simultaneously fending off over ten sword-wielding police at once, and beginning to incapacitate them one after the other in rapid succession before Organa managed to catch him off-guard by restraining his hands from behind. As a result of his tremendous skill, he held his own against Lindsay Kellerman while also engaged with Sebiscuits. He also put up a ferocious fight against the latter, but was eventually killed. He was able to hold his own against Master Intelligence for three hours straight in a sword duel, a testament to the Dark Flame's incredible dueling skill. In the end, he actually came out ahead. After their first faceoff, during which time he also fought Baby Strength and proved he was ambidextrous and could change his fighting style at a whim, Master Intelligence remarked that he was "just a tint more skillful" than Centauri. Centauri's complex style kept his opponents unsure of what his next move would be. A master of every form of sword combat and stances, the Dark Flame was a terrifying opponent. His dueling style was extremely aggressive; his style was a combination of brutal aggression and lethal precision making him an almost unstoppable opponent. Powers Apart from his incredible skills in sword combat, Thomas wielded near-absolute mastery over the Light side, and the Dark side when he turned to its power. The levels of mutantry that flowed through him made him a nearly-unstoppable force. He quickly and effortlessly Stunned George Thames in order to master the Sword of Abomination. The Dark Flame was a powerful user of telekinetic attacks and defenses. He was capable of holding a bulletmidair for several seconds, and he could telepathically invade the minds of his prisoners and psychologically torture them into revealing withheld information. His telekinesis was proficient enough that the Dark Flame was known to use telekinetic halts in combat. He generated forceful shockwaves to move and otherwise exert force on people and objects using hand gestures. He was able to break apart the ground near him to send the pieces of it flying at an opponent or even send an automobile flying across a street telekinetically. He could perform relatively simple feats, such as telekinetically summoning Jay Organa's suitcase to him, causing it to fly across a room and land next to him. In the same instance, he also proved capable of more complicated feats when he lifted Jay Organa from the ground from across the room and used the Dark side to restrain him, Kira Golberg and Jade Stokowski simultaneously, before putting Jay back down on the floor. When interrogating Jay, he penetrated the protective orb containing an Obscurus to his side by gesturing it forth. The Dark Flame was noted to be extremely talented and prodigiously skilled while still a student of Lazar Institute, and his skills, mastery, and understanding of mutantry, were considered to be on par with those of Master Intelligence, which induced the two young men to befriend one another. As an adult, the Dark Flame was generally considered to be the most dangerous Dark mutant who had ever existed, with the sole exception Mr. Stupid NoHead emerged many years later. The Dark Flame's frighteningly tremendous skills, further amplified by his mastery over the Sword of Abomination, would make him a seemingly unstoppable opponent. The Dark Flame terrorized much of North America, only being defeated by the equally prodigious Sebiscuits. The Dark Flame had a talent and passion for the Dark side from a young age. In his school days, he experimented with Dark side on his fellow students at Lazar with lethal results and was expelled for it. He was proficient with the use of lightning, notably using it against Baby Strength and KM-15. ]] Thomas was extremely skilled in Light side powers as well. Master Intelligence claimed that Centauri could render himself invisible without any form of support. Centauri's shield was also incredibly powerful, protecting him from a barrage of beams fired at him by over ten officers simultaneously. Even as a Dark mutant, the Dark Flame had an understanding of healing powers, being able to heal the cuts on Colby Credence's hands by putting his hand over them. Like most adult mutants, Thomas was able to Apparate. He used this power both as an S.M.S.B. member and as the Master of the Knights of Meyer. Possessions *Sword: Thomas' original sword, notably used in the three-way duel between himself, Master Intelligence, and Baby Strength. Thomas' last known use of the sword was his rematch with Master Intelligence. *Sword of Abomination: The Dark Flame wielded this sword, the most powerful sword in existence, known as one of the Arts. He attained mastery of it after stunning George Thames II, but the Dark Flame ultimately lost it at the end of his duel with Britney Grover. Relationships Appearances * * * * Notes and References Category:Mutants Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:S.M.S.B. members Category:S.M.S.B. members that didn't start out as babies Category:Shadow Wars Category:Shadow War casualties Category:21st century births Category:22nd century deaths Category:2180 deaths Category:2020 births Category:Individuals Category:Males Category:Individuals under NoHead influence Category:Lazar Category:Centenarians Category:Sword of Abomination owners Category:Sword of Abomination masters‎ Category:Negagard convicts Category:Duel in the MBH (2070) participants Category:Death of Master Intelligence